


То, что вам нужно

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Hurt Gavin Reed, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Почти докурив, Гэвин долго смотрит, как алые искорки подбираются всё ближе, тлея. Напоминает себе, что он всё ещё держит себя в руках. Что у него всё в порядке.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Goretober 2020





	То, что вам нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 26: Самотравмирование.
> 
> Использована песня "Кто виноват" группы Машина времени.

— Почему девианты так стараются убить себя? — бормочет Гэвин, разглядывая андроида-уборщика.  
Тот лежит посреди небольшой подсобки, и как-то даже странно, что местом для самоубийства синтетик выбрал столь непримечательное место. Тириум уже успел испариться, отсутствие андроида заметили лишь тогда, когда один из постояльцев гостиницы пожаловался менеджеру на грязь в номере.  
К приезду Гэвина выясняется, что, во-первых, девиант совершил самоубийство около двух дней назад, а, во-вторых, персоналу гостиницы хватило ума не трогать ничего, хоть и было очевидно — андроид сам воткнул себе нож в голову, проткнув через висок черепную коробку в самом тонком месте.  
— Не могу ответить, детектив, — вежливо отзывается Ричард, опускаясь на одно колено рядом с телом и оценивая повреждения. — Я ведь не девиант.

_и меркнет свет_

Гэвин отвозит Ричарда в участок, а сам, ёжась от прохладного воздуха, достаёт сигарету, сидя в машине и не включая двигатель, чтобы не жечь бензин вхолостую.  
Как же он заебался.  
С каждым днём ему всё сложнее объяснить себе, ради чего это всё вообще. Он словно одна из этих дурацких пластиковых кукол — делает свою работу, выбивается из сил, и вроде бы всё охренительно, Гэвин уверен, что скоро Фаулер его повысит за дотошность, да только вот стоит на миг перестать, остановиться, задуматься — и накатывает с головой.  
Внутри — страшная пустота, и она везде, она пожирает всё, что при свете дня, при контактах с другими, имеет смысл, пожирает болезненно, с хрустом, разрывая на части, и хочется выть, но внутри нет сил даже на сдавленный скулёж.

_и молкнут звуки_

Почти докурив, Гэвин долго смотрит, как алые искорки подбираются всё ближе, тлея. Напоминает себе, что он всё ещё держит себя в руках. Что у него всё в порядке.  
Что у него есть причина выбросить сигарету, а не ждать, пока она обожжёт пальцы, и что нет, боль не сделает лучше.  
На самом деле, это ложь: боль делает лучше, просто ненадолго, а потом жрущая изнутри тварь нападает снова, вгрызаясь с утроенной силой, мстя за проявленную слабость.  
Его работа имеет смысл: он спасает людей, выбивает дерьмо из придурков и старается сделать мир лучше. Только вот мир лучше не становится, он наносит удар за ударом.  
Бьёт не по Гэвину, по другим, но лучше бы по нему — он-то привык, да и, наверное, тогда хоть что-то почувствует, кроме ядовитой пустоты и ощущения несправедливости.  
Гэвин никогда не надирается в рабочее время, но он всё ещё не лейтенант, в отличие от Андерсона, которого хрена с два встретишь трезвым.  
Гэвин тормозит себя на этой мысли и берётся за руль.  
Он доберётся до дома.  
Аккуратно доедет.  
А то, что произойдёт дальше, неважно.  
Не стоит думать об этом.  
Он справится.

Гэвин доезжает до дома, паркуется, поднимается на свой этаж, не удержавшись и пнув дверь, не пожелавшую сразу открыться. Швыряет чуть ли не мимо вешалки куртку, делает глубокий вдох, вешает рядом с ней табельное — аккуратно, заторможенно.  
Надо продержаться. Ещё вечер. Ещё один вечер.  
Ещё один бесконечно тянущийся вечер. Внутри всё скручивает неприятным мерзким ощущением, как будто что-то карабкается из грудной клетки, как в сраном ужастике про космического монстра.  
Гэвин достаёт из холодильника хлеб, арахисовое масло, вытаскивает нож из ящика — хочется уже воткнуть под рёбра, вспороть и вытащить когтистую боль изнутри, пригвоздить к кухонной стойке и бить, бить, пока не отпустит, пока костяшки не собьются в кровь.  
Вместо этого Гэвин споласкивает нож, вытирает и кладёт обратно в ящик.  
Он старается не смотреть на него даже.  
Не думать.

_и новой муки ищут руки_

Он берёт блокнот и продолжает выписывать заметки по делу с девиантами: это уже не первый самоубийца, их всё больше, и Гэвин им даже немного завидует. Жестянкам-то просто: программный сбой, глюк — и всё, конец пластику. У них нет ответственности и нет этого навязчиво-дурацкого, ненавистного желания найти сраный смысл в опротивевшем существовании.  
Нет инстинкта самосохранения.  
Иногда Гэвину кажется, что он просто чёртов трус.  
Иногда он думает, что именно им и будет, если сдастся и позволит очередной «давай-сожмём-лезвие-ножа-посильнее»-мысли управлять собой.  
Он возится с блокнотом, затем залипает в телефон, пока не засыпает.  
Сон тоже беспокойный, тяжёлый, но его Гэвин наутро не вспомнит, а, значит, и чёрт с ним.

_и если боль твоя стихает_

Наутро Гэвин не помнит ни сна, ни этого странного состояния: набегавшись вчера, он быстро отключился и, вопреки привычке, выспался даже несмотря на ранний подъём. С Гэвином вроде бы всё нормально, и он даже насвистывает что-то себе под нос, отрезая кусок хлеба на завтрак: одни бутерброды, да и чёрт с ним, в кафетерии днём урвёт что-нибудь посочнее.  
Впереди ещё один день, и, может быть, в этом всём появится смысл. По крайней мере, есть дела, которые требуют исполнения, и Гэвин окунается в эту рутину охотно и с радостью.  
Тем более, полицейская рутина иногда превращается в боевик, и адреналин помогает не думать обо всяком дерьме.  
Да и какое дерьмо, нормально же всё. Квартира, зарплата, может, до Фаулера дойдёт наконец, что Гэвин не зря пашет до одури — Тина же получила продвижение, чего бы и Рида не заметить для разнообразия.

Ричард встречает Гэвина в участке, приносит кофе, а затем — едет с ним вместе к очередному выпилившемуся синтетику, изучать залитое синим тело и пол, облизывать там всё, что сочтёт имеющим значение для дела.  
Гэвин насмешливо произносит, когда Ричард сосредоточенно проводит языком по какой-то вычурной ножке торшера:  
— Тебя точно не секс-ботом делали, жестянка?  
— А вас это возбуждает, детектив Рид? — интересуется Ричард в ответ будничным тоном, и стоящий рядом патрульный фыркает.  
Вот, блядь, только не хватало, чтобы сраный пластик обскакал Гэвина на поприще подколок.  
— Не знаю, спроси у этого торшера, каково ему, — парирует Рид. — Может, оставит отзыв и поставит пять звёзд на форуме механических знакомств.  
— У андроидов нет форума... — заводит Ричард, и Гэвин отмахивается от него, перебивая.  
— Ты там всё облизал, что хотел?  
— Да, детектив. Это определённо не самоубийство. Мною были обнаружены...  
И он начинает перечислять: и давление на орудие убийства было не таким, какое мог бы создать робот, и повреждение было сделано не одним ударом, а несколькими, но в одно место, и угол удара... Гэвин слушал, запоминая, но какая-то его часть словно переключилась.  
Не было никакой причины чувствовать себя плохо.  
Не было же.  
Но чудовище внутри него зашевелилось, словно обесцвечивая часть реальности и сгребая жадной когтистой лапой внутренности.

_значит будет_

Гэвин отвозит Ричарда в участок, сидит с ним там до позднего вечера, огрызается на попытку андроида выяснить у него какую-то мелочь.  
Забивает себя делами, как может, ведь пока есть, что делать, всё нормально, у него нет времени отвлекаться на какие-то внутренние проблемы, нет никаких проблем. Только сраные девианты-самоубийцы. И Гэвин не может сорвать свою злость, потому что от этого только гаже на душе.  
Как же низко он падёт, если будет выплёскивать свою ненависть на других.

Он прощается с Ричардом небрежным взмахом руки и брошенным «До завтра, жестянка», идёт в машину и вновь зажигает сигарету, ощущая болезненное удовлетворение, когда дым заполняет лёгкие. И едва не давится, когда рядом раздаётся участливое:  
— Почему вы так стараетесь убить себя, детектив?  
— Отъебись, жестянка, курение — вредная привычка, а не самоубийство.  
Будто Ричард, блядь, знал о том времени, когда Гэвин действительно пытался убить себя.  
Иногда Гэвин жалеет, что не получилось, думая, что бы тогда изменилось в мире, и понимая, что да практически нихрена бы не изменилось.  
— Я говорю не только о курении, но и о царапинах поперечной формы на вашем запястье, оставленных под таким углом, что можно сделать вывод...  
— Я поцарапался, иди нахуй!  
— Вы уже второй раз предлагаете мне продемонстрировать альтернативное применение перорального анализа вещества, детектив Рид, и...  
Гэвин не слушает его, а отпихивает, вдавливает педаль в пол, и машина срывается с места. Если он и покорябал синтетику краску, это будут проблемы треклятого пластика.

Едва вписавшись на привычное парковочное место, Гэвин хлопает дверцей машины, гневно зыркает на выходящую из его подъезда андроида-горничную и почти бегом преодолевает несколько лестничных пролётов, отделяющих его от снимаемой квартиры.  
Нахуй-нахуй-нахуй это всё.  
Он влетает в прихожую, швыряет куртку, на полку летит и кобура с табельным, а сам Гэвин зло шагает в ванную. Торопливо ополоснув лицо, он косится на стаканчик с зубной щёткой и пастой, едва не тянется швырнуть их — но в последний момент замирает, замедляясь.  
Нет-нет-нет.  
Он выдержит.  
Просто ещё один вечер.  
Завтра будет новый день.  
Может, что-нибудь обретёт смысл.  
Может...  
Гэвин идёт на кухню, разогревает себе спагетти из банки — никаких, мать его ножей! — и ест, не чувствуя вкуса. Накручивает длинные макаронины на вилку, задерживает взгляд на зубцах.  
Нет, блядь.  
Он справится.  
Гэвин впихивает в себя еду, моет тарелку, берёт вилку, и что-то...  
Что-то не так. Гэвину сложно сказать, что и как переключается, но со зверя внутри него словно спадает ошейник. И разрывает изнутри. Мысль за мыслью: разные, неожиданные и хорошо знакомые, заученные до боли, но все переполнены ненавистью к одному человеку — самому себе. Нет поводов, ни единой разумной причины, но эта пустота внутри словно чёрная дыра, искажающая реальность и её восприятие, и весь мир выглядит совершенно иначе.  
От этого больно.  
Слишком больно.  
Так, что лучше сделать что угодно, лишь бы заглушить словно чужой голос внутри, хуже которого только тишина.  
Заполнить всепожирающую пустоту хоть чем-нибудь.

_новая_

Утром Гэвин едва не швыряет телефон в стену. Он не помнит, как уснул, не смотрит на свои руки, лишь старается бриться медленно, аккуратно, не торопясь — безопасной бритвой он не порежется, но вот из-за мелкого неаккуратного движения швырнуть прибор в стену вполне может.  
Раньше такое случалось.  
С тех пор Гэвин вырос, почти научился контролировать себя, но пустота внутри не обращала на это внимания. Её нельзя было уничтожить, нельзя было залить алкоголем, нельзя было вытравить ничем — лишь усмирить ненадолго, адреналином или иной болью, и Гэвин учился этому.  
Лучше это, чем пулю в лоб, верно? Он же не помер. Значит, не проиграл. У него даже Тина есть, они болтают и вроде как дружат, есть Крис, есть какое-никакое общение с Алленом, и вообще, у Гэвина всё не так плохо.  
Просто иногда накатывает.

Иногда не вовремя.

Гэвина переклинивает днём, он едва досиживает смену, срывается с места, пока мир вокруг не стал совсем невыносимым. В этот раз Ричард ловит Гэвина раньше, чем тот успевает сесть в машину, хватая за локоть.  
— Чего тебе надо, жестянка? Я не в настроении.  
— Я заметил, детектив Рид. У вас на руках новые повреждения. Я обязан в данном случае...  
— Только, блядь, попробуй написать докладную Фаулеру! — щурится Гэвин зло. Нет, чёрт возьми, сраный пластик не испортит ему карьеру.  
— Я не собираюсь этого делать. — Ричард спокойно встречает его взгляд своим серо-металлическим с лёгкими, едва заметными голубыми отсветами. — Во время нашей совместной работы я высоко оценивал вашу эффективность. Поэтому более предпочтительным вариантом считаю поддержать вас и помочь, чтобы повысить эффективность ещё больше.  
— Что, поедешь домой и будешь держать меня за ручку, чтобы не поранился?  
— Если это то, что вам нужно, — то да.  
Гэвин смотрит в участливо-безучастные глаза андроида, и как-то одновременно тошно от этого всего, от самого себя и от комка злости внутри.  
А вот от Ричарда — не тошно.  
Гэвин смотрит на него, осознавая это, и балансирует на тонком лезвии мысли о том, что, может быть...  
Может быть...  
Может быть, стоит попробовать.  
В конце концов, что он теряет.

_беда_

— Только не рассказывай никому, — бросает Гэвин, садясь в машину. — И не беси меня.  
— Я и не собирался, детектив Рид, — отвечает вежливо Ричард.  
В конце концов, его создавали уничтожать девиантов. Ричард уверен, что будет лучше обнаруживать их, если поймёт, как работает их разум, начинающий имитировать эмоции.  
Конечно, помочь детективу Риду действительно следует: это повысит эффективность работы.  
А ещё следует держать под наблюдением склонного к самоповреждению человека, изучать его поведение и сравнивать с саморазрушительным поведением девиантов.  
Искать способы скорректировать это.  
И делать выводы.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3169>  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHZ.jpg)


End file.
